The Window People
by HolyMistress
Summary: Because doors are so overrated. And windows are just there. Why not use them? Hints of YurixFlynn and RitaxEstelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Window People  
**Status:** 1/2  
**Rating:** K+ - T  
**Pairing(s):** Is supposed to be mostly friendship but can be seen as YurixFlynn. RitaxEstelle will come in the next chapter.  
**Warning(s):** Minor spoilers, I guess. Some hintings and maybe a curse or two. Maybe.  
**Note:** This was inspired by the ending of Tales of Vesperia. You can see this as a spoiler but not by much.

* * *

Flynn frowned as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Ever since becoming Commandant, it seemed as if his workload had increased by tenfold. He couldn't even find a pen to sign some documents that needed his attention. Pausing, he frowned even deeper at the state of his work area. He would have to organize it later. After he found his pen.

Sighing, the swordsman continued his search for the ever elusive writing utensil.

That is, until the sound of knocking caught his attention.

Once again pausing in his search, Flynn looked up and turned his head toward the door. The knocking sound came again except it was clearer, now that his mind wasn't occupied with something. It was the sound of someone banging on glass. Flynn glanced behind him and froze, staring in surprise.

"Yuri?" Said man gave a cheeky grin from his place outside the window and Flynn stood up from his chair, walking over to the window. Unlatching the lock, he pushed open one frame, allowing Yuri to step inside. Not that the man did. It was a good thing the windowsill was wide else the ex-convict wouldn't have been able to stand anywhere. Not to mention the window opened outward.

"Hey Flynn," Yuri greeted and the blue eyed man frowned. "Aw, don't look like that. I came all the way here just to visit you."

"Oh, really?" Flynn crossed his arms, waiting. The other let out another cheeky grin.

"What, you don't believe me?" he only received a raised eyebrow. "Ouch. Is that how you treat your best friend?"

"What do you want, Yuri?" Flynn demanded, obviously irritated. The raven jumped from the windowsill and into the room, landing next to his friend.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Yuri commented and pretended not to notice the glare thrown at him. One look at the desk told him everything. Instead, he placed a hand on his hip, putting most of his weight on one foot. "What's so suspicious about me coming to visit you?"

"Normal people use the door," the Knight informed, uncrossing his arms.

"Aw, come on Flynn. You of all people should know I'm not normal," the raven said. "Even, I don't think I would be let in. The Knights around here don't seem to like me much." His friend sighed.

"With what you've done to them these past few weeks, I'm not surprised," the Knight muttered. "So, what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Yuri asked, looking hurt. Flynn resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just a feeling," he replied.

"Huh. Well, I didn't do much this time. Just threw Tweedle A in the river. Again. Along with his friends."

"Yuri!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Yuri eyed the Knight wearily, mostly because Flynn had just reached for his sword. That never meant anything good. "I was just kidding." Flynn released the handle of his sword, relief flooding him. "Though I did knock out some guards guarding the area." The Knight groaned, covering his face with a hand. "Hey, I needed to get in somehow."

"Couldn't you have found an easier way?" he questioned.

"This was the easier way."

"Sometimes, I worry about you Yuri," Flynn admitted. Yuri waved it off.

"You always worry," the raven informed.

"It's hard not to."

"I'm hurt."

There was a moment of silence before the two shared a laugh. It had been a while since they had something like this. Flynn was usually too busy with work to have any free time.

"So, when was the last time you went outside?" Yuri asked, sending a glance the mess on the table.

Flynn didn't answer.

"Oh, don't tell me you've been locked up in here all this time," the raven let out a sigh at the look on his friend's face. "You, my friend, are getting out of here."

"Wha-" the Knight watched as his friend climbed back onto the windowsill, pushing open the other frame. "Wait, what do you mean? I still have paper-"

"Some fresh air will do you some good," Yuri cut in, obviously not listening. "With the amount of time you've spent in here, you're probably out of shape." Here, Yuri gave the Knight a rather mocking grin. "Gotta lose some of that fat."

"Yuri!" Flynn felt a rush of heat enter his cheeks as his friend laughed and narrowed his eyes. Seeing his irritated look, the ex-convict held out a hand.

"Come on."

Flynn stared at the hand. Then at his desk. A few documents had fallen to the floor when Yuri pushed open the other frame. The Knight returned his attention to the hand and slowly, to his friend's face. With a sigh, Flynn reached out and took the hand.

"I can't say no to you, can I?" he murmured. Yuri just smirked.

* * *

Authoress' End Notes:

My first Tales of Vesperia story. I've been wanting to try my hand at one for a while now and now, I have it. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. If they seem out of character, tell me. I'll see what I can do to fix that. By the way. Should I make another chapter after the next one? It's originally supposed to be just two but I have an idea for a third. What do you guys think?

Also, start contributing people! Make the Tales of Vesperia fandom grow! I know I'll be helping!

EDIT: I have decided this shall only be two chapters. Please do not expect any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Window People  
**Status:** 2/2  
**Rating:** K+ - T  
**Pairing(s):** Is supposed to be mostly friendship but can be seen as RitaxEstelle.  
**Warning(s):** Minor spoilers, I guess. Some hintings and maybe a curse or two. Maybe.  
**Note:** This was inspired by the ending of Tales of Vesperia. You can see this as a spoiler but not by much.

* * *

The castle was usually quite lively, now that she thought about it. Estelle glanced out the window, looking down at the surrounding area. Ever since the Adephagos had been defeated, everything had went back to how it was before. Well, with a few changes.

Flynn was busier than ever now since he was the new Commandant. She hardly saw him anymore. Raven had joined the Knights indefinitely, helping with any matters that involved the guilds. He was still Captain of the Schwann Brigade after all. Karol had gone back to Daungrest, working to help protect the people from the monsters now that the barriers were gone. That was his dream, as he had once told them. Judith had disappeared somewhere, presumably wandering the world with Ba'ul. She did visit though.

Yuri still lived in the Lower Quarters, still causing enough trouble as possible. It was a bit of a hassle for Flynn. Repede helped whenever he wasn't playing with the children of the Lower Quarters. She was a bit jealous of them since the canine still didn't let her pet him, even after all their time together. The trouble always kept the Knights on their toes, especially Sodia, who had brought it upon herself to try and straighten out the ex-Knight.

Looking back at the book she was reading, the princess flipped a page. It was a rather fascinating book on the history of blastia. Though the castle library had one as well, this was the original and retained all the true facts. This one had not been tampered with by the Empire. Rita had given it to her.

The thought of the younger girl brought a small smile onto her face. Rita had been the first friend she had made that had been close to her age. During their journey together, the mage had watched over her almost insistently, making sure she was okay and didn't feel any discomfort. Though, she had been rather cold in the beginning.

Estelle moved to flip another page, intent on continuing when something caught her attention. She looked up, blinking a little. Ever since the journey, Estelle had found herself more in tune with her surroundings. She noticed things she wouldn't have noticed before.

Closing her book, she placed it down on the table and stood up. Moving over to the window, she glanced out, trying to find what was making the sound. Estelle tilted her head in confusion, finding nothing. Maybe it was just her imagination. The princess thought for a moment before unlatching her window and pushing it open. A slight breeze immediately blew at her face and she had to tuck her hair behind her ears so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Estelle!" Said female nearly jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Steadying herself and looking up in the direction it came from, Estelle's face brightened.

"Rita!" She called. Rita waved at her from above, some sort of strange contraption strapped to her back. Estelle stared at it, eyes wide in amazement. Somehow, it was keeping the mage up in the air. Amazing.

"Can I come in?" Rita questioned and Estelle snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, of course!" The princess exclaimed and hurriedly moved out of the way for the younger to enter. Rita did so, maneuvering onto the windowsill and climbing in. Estelle watched her so in awe. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Rita glanced back at the thing almost nonchalantly before taking it off. It hit the floor with a thud and Estelle blinked. Now that she had a closer look, it looked pretty heavy. She was a little surprised the younger girl could even carry the thing. "You remember how we were able to go everywhere with Ba'ul? I thought we could make something we could fly on. It seemed much more convenient than boat."

"That's a great idea!" Estelle nearly shouted, eyes sparkling. "You're amazing Rita!"

"It wasn't anything special," the genius muttered, looking away. "Anyone could have thought of it."

"I still think you're amazing, Rita," the princess insisted, smiling brightly. Suddenly, she gasped, a hand moving to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" the mage immediately asked, a hint of worry lacing her tone.

"I don't have any tea!" Estelle replied, looking worried. She couldn't believe her horrible manners. "I'll go get some right now."

"No, it's fine," Rita stopped her just as the older female turned to leave, feeling a little uneasy. She had just popped in uninvited after all and now she caused the princess some trouble. "I didn't tell you I was coming anyway. I'll be leaving soon."

"What?" Estelle frowned, surprised. "But you just got here!" The princess stepped forward, suddenly in the other's face. "I insist that you stay. It's been a long time since you last visited and I want to know how you're doing."

"Alright," Rita silently sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away from the princess now that the older one had made up her mind. But she didn't mind. Even though she had some research she had to be doing that couldn't be missed, seeing Estelle smile like she had just received the best present ever was entirely worth it.

* * *

And that's the second chapter. Didn't come out as well as the first but hey, I did this during my Computer Science , I have edited some parts and added what I could. I'll probably edit this some more in the near future unless I see that there's nothing for me to add on. Tell me if you find any typos. I'll be sure to fix it. Also, tell me your opinion. Thanks.

Good-bye.


End file.
